Liberating the Lin Kuei
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Sub-Zero plans on regaining old members of his clan. Shinnok and Quan Chi have plans of their own
1. Shinnok's vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. It is property of Midway. I do own the two OCs Earth Quake and Flame.

* * *

**

Liberating the Lin Kuei

**Chapter 1: Shinnok's vision**

In the pits of the Netherrealm, the former Elder god Shinnok sat on his throne while planning his accession to Earthrealm. Long ago he was defeated by Raiden and banished to

Netherrealm by the Elder gods for all eternity. He was beaten and tortured by the former lord Lucifer until Quan Chi helped him defeat him. With the sorcerer's help, he became the new

ruler of the Netherrealm. He had desired to rule Earthrealm as well, and to do that he needed his powerful amulet.

Many years later, the sorcerer had a Lin Kuei warrior named Sub-Zero to find the amulet and bring it back to him. During his quest, he encountered his rival Scorpion and killed him.

Raiden had told the young warrior that the more he helped Quan Chi and Shinnok, the more his soul will be tainted with evil. Eventually he would fight against Quan Chi and Shinnok

with help form their former servant Sareena.

During the aftermath of Shinnok's defeat, Sub-Zero would go on to compete in Mortal Kombat and where he encountered Scorpion again, however Scorpion was nothing more but a hell

spawned bent on revenge. He was successful in killing his murderer and when Sub-Zero descended into the Netherrealm, he would find himself under the control of Shinnok. He was

turned into a wraith and renamed Noob Saibot.

Sometime later Shinnok had rise again and fought against Raiden and Liu Kang. He was defeated once again and Quan Chi himself was hunted by Scorpion for the death his family and

clan. Shinnok had also saw a vision that Noob Saibot's brother, the current Sub-Zero had cleansed his soul and return his memories after the battle with Argus's son Taven. . With his

memories returned, he would become threat to him.

"Shinnok what visions did you see?" asked Quan Chi

Shinnok slammed his fist, "I saw Noob Saibot, he is going to defy me and his brother will seek a reunion with him to overthrow me."

Quan Chi rubbed his chin "And what of Scorpion? Did you see any visions of him?"

"Yes I have actually. My vision of Scorpion was of him hunting you and eventually bringing you your demise" he replied.

"Will there be an alliance between Scorpion and Noob Saibot? If that happens, it may be the end of us" said Quan Chi.

Shinnok laughed at that comment "Never, Noob Saibot may have regained his memories but he will never align himself with Scorpion. Not even his younger brother will be able to bring

them together. We should use that to our advantage. We will leave for Outworld and incite a riot in the Netherrealm. While Scorpion and Noob Saibot battle in the Netherrealm, we will

finish Sub-Zero."

Quan Chi laughed, "That is an excellent plan and while we are at it, I will annihilate the entire Lin Kuei as well."

Drahmin and Moloch appeared before Quan Chi and Shinnok. The two Oni had struck a deal with him and promised to protect him from Scorpion.

"You called for us Quan Chi?" asked Drahmin

"Yes, I need you to fend off Scorpion and Noob Saibot. We are on our way to Outworld to regain out strength. Then we will head to Earthrealm to finish off Sub-zero and the Lin Kuei

for good. Do not fail me! Noob Saibot and Scorpion must not leave here."

Quan Chi chanted a spell that opened a portal to Outworld. He and Shinnok jumped through it. The two Oni must now turn their attention to the undead warriors Noob Saibot, and

Scorpion.


	2. Freeing Smoke

**Chapter 2: Smoke Cyrax and Sareena**

Sub-Zero sat on his throne and contemplated all that had happened in the last battle. A fire spawn named Blaze was about to bring Armageddon to all of the realms unless the sons of

Argus Taven and Daegon could defeat him. Taven was successful in defeating Blaze but as his death did not bring an end to the chaos. He felt that he needed to undo all of the

corruption that plagued. He resurrected Liu Kang and returned Raiden back to normal. All though Taven has preserved peace for the realms, all was not right for is Sub-Zero.

Sometime during the last battle, he encountered his old friend Smoke and did battle with him. Sub-Zero was successful in defeating him and shut him down. Sareena had also pledge

her allegiance to him and returned to Lin Kuei Fortress. The Lin Kuei scientist began to work on removing the cybernetic parts from Smoke. Sub-Zero sat on his throne and waited

patiently for his friend's freedom. After a few hours later, a Lin Kuei warrior walked in and knelt down in front of him.

"Grandmaster, we were successful in freeing agent Smoke from his nanobot technology. Right now he is asleep; he will be back to normal when he wakes up."

Sub-Zero rose from his throne "Excellent, report back to me when he is awake."

"Yes Grandmaster!" said the Lin Kuei warrior before exiting the room.

A couple of hours later Smoke woke up in the tech room of the Lin Kuei. He noticed that he was human once again as he examined his hands. Sub-Zero walked in to see his old friend

again.

He placed his hand on his shoulder "It is a good to have to you back Smoke."

Smoke nodded "Thank you my friend, Words can not express my gratitude to you."

Sub-Zero handed him his old Lin Kuei uniform and Smoke put it on. Before Sub-Zero could savior his best friend's return, a Lin Kuei warrior reported that there was someone here to

see Sub-Zero. Cyrax had walked in knelt down before him.

"Cyrax, you have returned but what is your reason?" he asked

"I have come to pledge my alligeance to the Lin Kuei again. I am at your mercy Sub-Zero."

Smoke looked long and hard at Cyrax and then looked back at Sub-Zero, "Perhaps we should let him joined, and if he was here to attack us he would've done it by now."

Cyrax noticed that Smoke was human again "Please, free me from this cybernetic body and I will serve you."

Sub-Zero looked down at Cyrax and nodded. "Very well, I will have the Lin Kuei free you from cybernetics.

Cyrax looked up at him and nodded "Thank you Sub-Zero, you have my gratitude."

Sub-Zero turned to Sareena. "Sareena while they work on Cyrax, I need you to find Sareena and return her back to fortress. She will serve me or face death for her crimes."


	3. Sareena vs Frost

**Chapter 3: Sareena vs. Frost **

Sareena emerged from the portal into Outworld. Her orders were to hunt down Frost and bring her back to the Lin Kuei. Sareena was once a demon and a member f te brotherhood of

shadow. When the older Sub-Zero was in the Netherrealm to take the amulet from Shinnok and Quan Chi, she had decided to help him in hopes of escaping the Netherrealm. As

punishment for her betrayal, Shinnok destroyed her human form.

Sometime later her human form was recovered and she found a portal to Earthrealm when Scorpion was chasing after Quan Chi. From there she discovered the current Sub-Zero and

told him that she had met his brother and helped him in the past. In return he gave her sanctuary at the Lin Kuei where she swore her loyalty to him. Now is her chance to show it.

She wandered around Outworld until she stumbled across the Ice Caves. Frost was inside building a shrine to her Cryomancer ancestors. Some of the art had shown a two

Cryomancers fighting each other. Apparently Frost and Sub-Zero's ancestors were rivals amongst themselves. She had noticed that Sareena has arrived and tried to freeze her.

"So it would seem that Sub-Zero finally sent someone to finish me" she said."On the contrary, I was ordered to bring you back by force if necessary" replied Sareena.

"Well if you want to capture me then you will have to defeat me first! I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" said Frost while getting into her stance.

"So be it, I will defeat you in combat!" said Sareena.

Sareena got into her stance as well and waited for Frost to make the first move. In one quick movement she froze the floor. The ice traveled towards Sareena but she was able dodged

it. She didn't see Frost coming towards her and she left herself opened to be punched by her. Sareena took the hit but she counter and punched her back. Soon the fight had gone

back and forth between the two. Sareena began to dodge her attacks and Frost was dodging her as well. Frost tried to sweep kick her but she jumped back and threw draggers. Frost

saw the incoming daggers and froze them. Sareena ran in punched her three times followed by a roundhouse kick. Frost was slammed into a statue and smashed it.

"I will not be taking so easily! I will destroy you and Sub-Zero then the Lin Kuei WILL BE MINE!"

Frost took out her Ice daggers and them at Sareena. She dodged them but she was frozen but Frost's ground attack. She moved in to attack Sareena and kicked her into another

statue. She laid flat on the ground as Frost moved in for the kill. Before she could, Sareena's old allies Kia and Jataaka attacked Frost from behind and knocked her unconscious. They

walked over to Sareena and quickly revived her. She was surprised to see them standing over her.

"Kia, Jataaka, what are you two doing here? Did Quan Chi send you to finish me?"

"We will explain later, but first, let's take her back to the Lin Kuei fortress."


	4. We will help you

**Chapter 4: We will help you**

Sareena had returned to the fortress along with her allies Kia and Jataaka with Frost in their custody. Two of the Lin Kuei members placed Frost's body on the stand and waited for her

to wake up. Sareena knelt down before Sub-Zero and he noticed that two other women were with her.

"Sareena, who are these women? Are they friends of yours?" he asked.

Sareena stood up "Yes in a manner of speaking. I served along side them as a brotherhood of shadow member. Somehow they are free from Quan Chi's control."

Kia stepped forward "Yes, and we will explain that now. During the battle with the warrior Taven, we were freed form Quan Chi's control, the same way you were Sareena."

"Sometime during the last battle against Blaze, we escaped from Quan Chi and took sanctuary in Outworld. We had waited for the right moment until it was time to move. Then we had

saw you Sareena, and moved into to help you" said Jataaka.

Kia and Jataaka knelt down before Sub-Zero and Sareena. "Sareena, since you are now serving the Lin Kuei, we shall serve them as well."

Sareena turned to Sub-Zero "Allow them to join us, Their skills will be a great help in the battle with Shinnok and Quan Chi."

Sub-Zero nodded "Very well, even though my plan was to recover old Lin Kuei warriors I can always use new ones."

A Lin Kuei Warrior walked in and reported to Sub-Zero.

"Grandmaster! Frost has awakened!"

Sub-Zero turned his attention to the two other Lin Kuei warriors that had Frost restrained. They brought her before him and forced her to bow to him. Sub-Zero looked down at her.

"Frost, I have not forgotten the crimes you committed against the Lin Kuei. However, if you swear your alligeance to me, then I will drop the charges against you. If not then you will

face death for crimes."

Frost looked around as she saw many warriors of the Lin Kuei quickly surrounding her incase she made the wrong decision. Frost knew that she would be a complete fool to try to

attack Sub-Zero now. She made the right choice and swore her alligeance to Sub-Zero.

Another Lin Kuei walked in with newly human Cyrax. He was dressed in his old yellow Lin Kuei uniform. He was grateful to be human once again as he bowed to Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero, I am forever in your debt. Thank you for returning me to my former self" he said humbly.

Sub-Zero patted his shoulder "It is alright old friend, I am glad to have you back."

Cyrax also thought of one more former member. "Sub-Zero we can not forget about him."

Sub-Zero knew exactly who Cyrax meant. "Yes I know, surely he will come to attack us and when he does, we will be ready for him.

Smoke walked over to them "If he is coming like you two say he is, then we better have the Lin Kuei out side and on their guard.

Sub-Zero nodded. "Yes, Take the Lin Kuei with you and go outside."


	5. The Tekunin is attacking!

**Chapter 5: The Tekunin Attacks**

In Japan, the clan of cybernetic ninja known as the Tekunin was boarding their warship. The Grandmaster of the Tekunin was none other then Sektor. He

was a former member of the Lin Kuei and fought along side Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Smoke. He was said to be the first one to volunteer for the automation

of the Lin Kuei out of loyalty. His partner Cyrax was next to be converted and together then hunted down Sub-Zero and Smoke so they could be

converted.

They were successful in capturing Smoke but failed to capture Sub-Zero. So they entered the tournament to do so. Sometime later, Cyrax had

rediscovered his soul and went to serve under the Special Forces. Smoke was shut down and later recovered by Noob Saibot. Sektor however, had no

desire to rediscover his human side. He also felt that the former Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was inferior and killed him.

Before he could assume the role of Grandmaster, Sub-Zero had stepped in and fought against him. He defeated Sektor and claimed the former

Grandmaster's medallion. Sektor had fled to Japan and used the bodies of a ninja clan to create his own cybernetic warriors. He has now come to seek

revenge for his defeat and annihilate the Lin Kuei.

"Grandmaster Sektor we have reached the Lin Kuei fortress. We are waiting on your command" said the Tekunin warrior.

Sektor stood up, "Excellent, attack them now but leave the Grandmaster to me. I will take his head myself"

A missile was fired from the warship and it hit the left side of the Lin Kuei. When the Warship landed, the entire Tekunin clan stormed out of the ship and

surrounded the Fortress. Sub-Zero had taken notice of this and froze some of the cyborgs.

I'm going after Sektor, Cyrax come with me, the rest of defend the Stronghold and defeat these cyborgs."

Sareena nodded "Yes Grandmaster, we will not fail you."

"While Sareena and her group fought with Tekunin warriors in the Stronghold, Sub-Zero and Cyrax rushed outside to where Smoke was. The Lin Kuei

warriors that had gone outside with Smoke were killed in battle but he continued to fight until he was surrounded. Sub-Zero began to freeze them while

Cyrax cut them down with his sword. Smoke recovered and destroyed the remaining Tekunin warriors from the front entrance.

"Sub-Zero thank you for your assistance."

"Cyrax and I are going into the ship to confront Sektor. Come with us."

Smoke nodded "Understood"

While the three of them ran into the Warship, Sareena, Frost and the others were still fighting inside the stronghold. Though they did not get along with

each other, they stayed out of each others way. Sareena tossed her daggers into the last one that charged towards her.

Kia and Jataaka finished off the ones in the main hall and regrouped with Sareena. Frost froze the ground and caused the last ten Tekunin warriors to

freeze. She quickly smashed them and joined Sareena in the others.

"This should take care of them, though we have lost some of our warriors in battle" said Sareena.

"Ok so now what are we supposed to do?" asked Frost

Sareena turned to her "Simple, Our Grandmaster has vowed to regain former members, so we will wait for him and the others to return with Sektor."


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Sub-Zero along with Smoke and Cyrax traveled into the Tekunin warship and defeat the Tekunin warriors that were waiting for them. Sub-Zero froze

them while Smoke and Cyrax shattered them. Sektor was nowhere to be found in the control room so they continued on. More Tekunin warriors began to

jump out but they quickly defeated them. Soon they had finally reached the last the room of the ship. Sektor sat in the chair while the last ten Tekunin

warriors surrounded him.

"So my former Lin Kuei allies Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Cyrax have come to be terminated by me."

"No Sektor, we will capture you and free you from your cybernetics" responded Sub-Zero.

Sektor laughed "Well then, if you want to free me from my cybernetics, then you will need to get pass them. Tekunin attack them now!"

They charged towards them but it didn't stop Sub-Zero from freezing them. Smoke and Cyrax weapons in hand cut them down right before Sektor. In one

sweep, the entire Tekunin clan was destroyed and all that remained was Sektor.

"Well, I supposed I will have to destroy you three myself. Downloading Pulse blades!"

Sektor now had two pulse blades in his hands and as he flew towards them. He shot a missile at them but they were able to avoid it. Sub-Zero froze his

pulse blades, but the heat that radiated from them caused the ice to melt. Smoke and Cyrax landed and got into their stance, but Sub-Zero shook their

head at them.

"You two stand back, Leave Sektor to me."

They obeyed Sub-Zero and got out of the way. Sektor charged towards Sub-Zero and tried to slice him with his Pulse blades. Knowing that freezing them

won't work; Sub-Zero knew that he would have to disarm him. He froze Sektor and knocked the weapons out of his hands then kicked Sektor backwards.

"You have disarmed me, well then I will fight you hand to hand."

"Then come Sektor, It is time we settled this."

Sektor shot a missile at him but Sub-Zero dodged it. When he reached Sektor, he was able to hit him three times. Sektor counted and got in three hits as

well. Soon the fight between both of them went back and fourth. Both combatants were evenly matched with each other as they continued to parry and

counter each other. Some time during the battle, Sektor's memory database began to show him his past as a Lin Kuei warrior and fighting along side

Sub-Zero, Smoke and Cyrax. Another memory showed them as four young boys being trained by the Lin Kuei masters.

They last memory caused Sektor to regain his sense of humanity. He dropped to his knees in front of Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero, I have been a fool. Please help me escape from this cyber body.

Sub-Zero nodded "Yes I will help you old friend. Let's go, we are returning to the stronghold now."

Sub-Zero and the other returned to Stronghold and found that Sareena and the others were triumphant. Sektor was taking to the tech room and they

began to work on removing his cybernetics. Two hours later, Sektor dressed in his old red Lin Kuei uniform, returned to main throne room to show that he

was human once again. Now only one former member remained and that was his older brother Noob Saibot.


	7. Scorpion vs Noob Saibot

**Chapter 7: I remember you**

Meanwhile in the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot who was the new leader of the Brotherhood of Shadow sent the dark warriors to search for Shinnok and

reveal to him of his location. One of the assassins reported back to Noob Saibot.

"Grandmaster Noob Saibot, we could not locate Shinnok anywhere."

Noob Saibot was enraged "Curse him, he must have gotten away!"

The Dark assassin stood up "However, I do have some other news you might find useful."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"There are yellow clad warriors here. They are wandering around here looking for something."

"They might pose as a threat to our plans, defeat every last one of them" he ordered.

The Dark assassin nodded "Understood Grandmaster!"

The yellow clad warriors were none other than the Shirai Ryu clan. They were recently brought back as hellspawn warriors and Scorpion was enraged.

Before he returned to Netherrealm, Argus made a deal with the Ninja spectre that he could defeat Quan Chi, he along with his clan will be fully

resurrected. Scorpion sent his clan to many sections of the Netherrealm to find and destroy the sorcerer. One of the clan members had reported back to

him.

"Grandmaster Scorpion, The sorcerer Quan Chi is nowhere to be found. However, there are dark warriors fighting against out ranks."

"They must work for Quan Chi, Let's move, we will destroy them!" he ordered.

Scorpion led his clan into battle against the brotherhood of shadow. While his clan fought with the assassins, he began his search for the leader.

Eventually Scorpion had encountered Noob Saibot. As soon as he turned to him, Noob Saibot was enraged. His memories had been returned to him when

his brother tried to cleanse his soul. Scorpion's memories were also triggered at the sight of Noob Saibot.

"You! You killed me in the tournament!" he yelled

"Only because you killed me in cold blood!" replied Scorpion.

"I was searching for Shinnok, but now I will finish you for good hellspawn!"

Scorpion reached for his spear "Wrong, I will finish you wraith!"

He grabbed his spear and tossed it at Noob Saibot. When the spear impaled him, he pulled him in. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as Noob Saibot came

close to him. He gave him a flaming back kick. While Noob Saibot was flying backwards, he threw some of his assassin stars at him. Scorpion stepped

back in pain but was unaware that Noob Saibot had teleported. He appeared before and tried to teleport slam but Scorpion used his teleport punch. Both

warriors could not find the edge they need to defeat each other.

"Well, looks like I have found a worthy foe. You have bested me before but then I returned the favor and ended your life." said Scorpion

"It looks like we are evenly matched. This fight could last an eternity between you and me." said Noob Saibot.

"Yes, but I will not rest until I finish you and Quan Chi!"

"No Scorpion! I will finish you and Shinnok will be next."

Both warriors charged towards each other and exchange blow after blow. With nothing but rage and revenge on their minds, they continue to fight.


	8. Moloch and Drahmin

**Chapter 8: Temporarily Alliance**

The two Oni known as Drahmin and Moloch continued to search for Scorpion and Noob Saibot. They were known for killing their enemies and feasting on

them afterwards. Originally Drahmin was not an Oni but a cruel man from Outworld. When he died and descended to the Netherrealm, his body decayed

and his arm was replaced with an iron club. He also wore a mask to keep himself under control but anyone would suffer his wrath if it came off.

His Partner Moloch however, has always been a demon in the Netherrealm. He met Drahmin and they caused a lot of terror and destruction throughout

the Netherrealm. When Quan Chi was being tortured by Scorpion, they moved into to help him. They were also responsible for throwing Scorpion into the

soulnado where his body was almost ripped apart.

"Hey Drahmin, I'm getting hungry again" growled Moloch.

"Have some patience Moloch, we will feast after we defeat Scorpion and Noob Saibot" replied Drahmin.

Moloch slammed his wrecking ball on the ground. "ARGH! I hope we find them soon. I need food!"

Drahmin and Moloch heard the sounds of two warriors fighting and hurried in the direction. They saw Scorpion and Noob Saibot still in battle. The

opportunity to attack them had come so they lashed out at them. Moloch hit Scorpion with his wrecking ball while Drahmin hit Noob Saibot with is iron

club.

Scorpion and Noob Saibot recovered and stood back up. They were in the enraged by the two Oni

"You dare interfere in this fight? I will destroy you!" said Noob Saibot.

Scorpion remembered who they were. "You are the two that threw me into the soulnado now you will suffer my wrath."

From that moment, Scorpion and Noob Saibot had forgotten their personal rivalry and charged towards the two Oni. Moloch slammed his wrecking ball

into the ground causing a shockwave to knock them down. Both of them had teleported to avoid the shockwave and confuse the Oni. Scorpion appeared

and used his teleport punch on Moloch. Noob Saibot appeared from the ground and teleport grabbed Drahmin and slammed him down. Scorpion dodge

Moloch's wrecking ball and cut off his arm with his sword. He used his spear to rip off one of Moloch's legs, and then he finished him off by using his

flaming breath and incinerated the oni.

Noob Saibot threw his shadow stars Drahmin then pulled out his hammer. He clashed it with his iron club and continued to swing at him. In one quick

motion, Noob Saibot shattered Drahmin's mask. Without mask Drahmin went Insane and tried to tear Noob Saibot apart but the dark warrior was still

more than a match for him. Noob Saibot vanished and Drahmin looked around for him. His arms were being ripped off along with his legs. Then his was

violently twisted then pulled off along with his spine.

After finishing Drahmin Noob Saibot reappeared and noticed there was portal to Earthrealm that opened. It led to the Lin Kuei palace and Noob Saibot

knew that his brother would be his only chance of getting to Shinnok. He ran towards the portal and jumped through it. Scorpion knew that Quan Chi

was no longer in the Netherrealm as well. He knew that we have to align himself with Sub-Zero and even his old arch rival Noob Saibot. So Scorpion

jumped through the portal shortly after Noob Saibot.


	9. Unlikey help

**Chapter 9: Unlikely help**

After helping Sektor return to his human side, Sub-Zero was one step closer to returning the Lin Kuei back its former glory. Even though he only has his brother left to recruit, he didn't feel it would be too hard since he cleansed part of his soul. Deep down, he had felt that his brother was coming to him. Cyrax and Sektor walked in to gives Sub-Zero an important report.

"Sub-Zero we have something important you should know" said Cyrax.

He stood up from his throne "What do you have to tell me Cyrax?"

"There are two warriors approaching out Stronghold. One is red clad warrior with glowing green eyes, another is a purple clad warrior" said Sektor.

Sub-Zero suddenly remembered who they were describing "That is Rain and Ermac, Let them in at once. I will speak with them"

Obeying Sub-Zero's command, they opened the front door of the stronghold. Rain and Ermac walked in and followed the Lin Kuei warrior to main throne room. As soon as they entered, Sub-Zero walked over to them.

"So what brings you too to my Stronghold?"

"We have come to warn you of Shinnok and Quan Chi, they are coming to attack you clan right now" said Ermac.

Sub-Zero turned and faced Rain "So why are you here? You do know you are betraying you "emperor"

"I know longer serve Shao Kahn, Princess Kitana has opened my eyes to treacherous Shao Kahn and revealed to me the death of my mother." Also I find that your clan will be a powerful force to be apart of.

Sub-Zero decided that he would need all the help he could get. "Very well, you two may fight for me clan."

Sareena, Frost and the others came into the main room. Sub-Zero was giving orders to his remaining Lin Kuei warriors. Next he told them that Quan Chi and Shinnok were getting ready to attack them so they strengthen the defense of their stronghold.

"Finally I have a chance to defeat Quan Chi once and for all" said Sareena.

"Yes, and we shall fight alongside you as well" said Kia.

Just then Noob Saibot and Scorpion emerged from the portal from the Netherrealm. Surprised to see them together, Sub-Zero and Smoke ran over to them.

"Brother, are you fighting alongside Scorpion?" he asked.

"This is a temporarily alliance until I finish Quan Chi for good and resurrect my clan."

"Thanks to you returning my memories, I remembered that it was Shinnok who made into a wraith. Now I will defeat him once and fall."

Sub-Zero nodded "I will fight alongside you brother, we can defeat him together."

"I do not need your help, but do as you please" said Noob Saibot.

Demons had begun to attack the Lin Kuei stronghold. Once again Sub-Zero's warriors found themselves in another war and they had not yet recovered.

"My warriors will be wiped out if this continues."

Noob Saibot summoned the brotherhood of Shadow to reinforce his brother's clan. Scorpion also summoned his Shirai Ryu clan to also help fight the demons. The time to defeat Quan Chi and Shinnok was upon them.

Sub-Zero had come up with a plan of attack. "Smoke, be prepared to back up Scorpion when he goes after Quan Chi, my brother and I will deal with Shinnok.

"Understood Sub-Zero" said Smoke.


	10. Demons are attacking

**Chapter 10: Shinnok and Quan Chi arrived**

Sektor and Cyrax led some of the Lin Kuei warriors to fend of the demons that attacked in their area. The two warriors proved to be more than a match for them. Some of the Lin Kuei warriors were being killed by the demons but Sektor and Cyrax continued to fight them. Ermac and Rain had appeared and helped them out. They saved the Lin Kuei warriors from being killed as well as impressed Sektor and Cyrax with their skills. The demons in that area were defeated.

"Your skills would be suitable for the Lin Kuei." said Sektor

"Thank you for your praise, The Lin Kuei clan has never ceased to amaze me" said Rain.

Sareena and Frost kept fighting with the demons as well. She was fighting the very same creatures she served with. Kia and Jataaka also continued to fight them as well. Many demons came towards them but the three former servants threw their daggers at them. Frost thought of another to finish off the demons. She froze all of them in one big attack. Then Sareena and the other shattered them before they unfroze. The ones that unfroze came towards them only to be decapitated but daggers.

"That takes care of the demons in here. The rest is up two Sub-Zero and Smoke" said Sareena.

"No, there are still more demons in here, we must finish them" said Frost.

They followed Frost into the next room to do battle with more demons. The Lin Kuei warriors were slowly finishing the rest of the demons but some were being killed as well. Sub-Zero moved into save them but freezing many that surrounded him. Noob Saibot summoned black holes to suck the demons in. Scorpion's engulfed them with his flames and incinerated them. Smoke developed a new technique to possess one of them and killed the others. After he had finished, he left the demons body and then killed it.

"That should be the last of them" said Sub-Zero

Sareena, Cyrax and the others regrouped with Sub-Zero.

"Grandmaster, the demons have all been defeated" said Sektor.

Sareena noticed that Noob Saibot was standing next Sub-Zero. The man she helped in the past, the man she died for was standing in front of her.

"You have returned" she said.

"Yes, I have come to finish Shinnok. I will make him pay for turning me into a wraith."

"I will fight with you, like I did before" said Sareena.

Sektor and Cyrax notice that Scorpion was with them as well.

"Scorpion what are you doing here? You are an enemy of our clan" said Sektor.

Sub-Zero stopped Sektor from attacking him "Scorpion has made an alliance with us in order to get revenge on Quan Chi."

Just then Quan Chi and Shinnok emerged from the portal and stood before Sub-Zero and the others.

"So you defeated my demons, but we will not be defeated so easily" said Shinnok.

"Yes, you will all be annihilated It was a mistake not to kill you from the beginning" said Quan Chi.

Scorpion was enraged "No Sorcerer, I am the one that will finish you!"

"Shinnok, your day of reckoning has come. I will defeat you once and for all" said Noob Saibot.


	11. Quan Chi's last battle

**Chapter 11: The Final battle**

Quan Chi took off into the next room of the Lin Kuei palace. Scorpion followed him with Smoke, Ermac and Rain close behind. Quan Chi continued to run until he reached the last room. Now he was cornered and Scorpion had finally caught up to him.

"Now you have nowhere to run sorcerer. You will face me and here and now." Quan Chi summoned more demons that surrounded Scorpion. Smoke and the other two warriors jumped in and fought with the demons. While they were doing that Scorpion turned his attention back to Quan Chi and threw his spear at him. The spear impaled him and Scorpion yanked him in. "COME HERE!" he yelled then gave him a flaming back kick. Quan Chi took the blow but shot him with his skull ball. He teleported then stomped all over Scorpion. He tried to recover but he was kicked aside.

"So you swore you get revenge on me. Well how do you hope to do so when you are being defeated by me?"

Scorpion vanished "Don't count me out yet Sorcerer!"

Now that Scorpion disappeared, Quan Chi was thrown into confusion. He waited for Scorpion to reappear and gave him a teleport punch. He exchanged blows with Quan Chi. The fight went back and forth between them as neither one could get the upper hand. Scorpion round house kicked him but Quan Chi gave him an uppercut.

Scorpion threw his spear at Quan Chi once again and impaled him. "GET OVER HERE!" yelled scorpion as he pulled him in.

"Now Sorcerer, You will die." Scorpion took off his mask and his skull lit on fire and he shot his flaming breath at Quan Chi. The sorcerer was engulfed in flames and he was incinerated. All that had remained of was the amulet that Quan Chi kept from Shinnok. Since Scorpion had defeated the sorcerer his hellspawn body had turned into dust and his soul was finally at rest. The demons that Quan Chi had summoned were killed as well Ermac had also vanished with after the battle.

Smoke and Rain returned back to Sub-Zero and told them that Scorpion had finished off Quan Chi and then vanished.

"He finally served his purpose, rest in peace Scorpion."

Shinnok didn't seem surprise that Quan Chi was killed. "So the sorcerer was killed by the hellspawn? Interesting, looks like I will have to finish you all myself."

He summoned the last of his demons that quickly surrounded them. Sub-Zero froze the ones that was in his way and shattered them. He witnessed Shinnok leave the room and his brother chase after him.

"Sareena, you and the others defeat the last of these demons. I will help my brother defeat Shinnok.

Sareena argued "No Sub-Zero, let me help you two. I swore that I would fight with him."

Sub-Zero looked into her eyes and sighed "Very well, Smoke, you take over for the defense"

Sareena and Sub-Zero took off in the direction that Shinnok and Noob Saibot went. He found them in the main throne room fighting. He moved in and froze tried to freeze Shinnok was able to dodge it. He located the amulet that Quan Chi had dropped and picked it up. Now Shinnok had regained his strength and he was more than a match for both the brothers. The last battle for Earthrealm had begun.


	12. Shinnok's downfall

**Chapter 12: Shinnok's downfall**

Shinnok laughed as his power began to grow. He summoned a large skull hand and grabbed Sareena so she couldn't interfere. Then he levitated towards the bothers and punched them into a wall. He summoned more skull hands and tossed them aside. Sub-Zero stood up and tried to fight with Shinnok, He exchanged punches and kicks with him but he was still no match for him. Sub-Zero was hit with a three punch combo and knock back into a wall. Noob Saibot tried to attack Shinnok but was suffered the same attack his younger brother did.

"We need to get amulet from him. That is where he draws his power" said Sub-Zero.

"I supposed you have a plan to do so?" asked Noob Saibot.

Smoke had finished defeating some of the demons and caught up to Sub-Zero and the others. He overheard Sub-Zero say that the amulet was where he drew his power from. Smoke vanished so that Shinnok wouldn't notice him. Shinnok summoned more skull hands and raised Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot above.

"Now the two of you will die together."

Smoke yanked the amulet from behind him and soon Shinnok started to grow vulnerable. He kicked Smoke backwards after noticing that he took the amulet from him. The Skull hands had disappeared and Sareena was free as well.  
"Now Shinnok you will pay!"

Sareena took out her daggers and threw them at Shinnok he dodges some of them but was stabbed in the arm by one of them. Smoke stood back up and shot one of his smoke clouds at Shinnok that temporarily subdued him. This allowed time for Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot to recover and make their next move. Noob Saibot felt his hands grow cold and just like his brothers, they were surrounded by ice. His ice powers have finally returned to him.

The two brothers stood back up and shot their ice balls at him. They covered him up in ice and made Shinnok could not go any where. Noob Saibot moved in to finish him off.

"Now Shinnok, it is time to die." He jammed his hand into Shinnok's back and pulled out his spine and tossed it aside. Sub-Zero shot an Ice grenade and blew up the rest of his body. The former elder god and lord of the Netherrealm had been destroyed. Sektor, Cyrax and the others had rejoined the others and saw that Shinnok was dead.

Raiden and Fujin appeared before them. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

Raiden decided to speak "Sub-Zero, you have brought together former members of the Lin Kuei and together you have defeated both Quan Chi and Shinnok. The elder gods are pleased."

"Sub-Zero and the others bowed down to Raiden and Fujin "Thank you thunder god."

"As reward for defeating both of them, the elder gods have agreed to return your brother back to normal. We will restore him right now" said Fujin

Raiden and Fujin chanted a spell and shot a beam of light into Noob Saibot. His body was surrounded by the aura and it took over him. When it had settled, his body dropped to the ground and he woke up.

"Now, remove your mask" said Raiden.

Noob Saibot removed his mask and saw that he was human once again His arms were still surrounded by ice.

"Thank you for resurrecting me thunder god" said Noob Saibot.

Sub-Zero thought about Scorpion "Raiden, what had become of Scorpion?"

Raiden smiled "He has been resurrected as well along with his clan the Shirai Ryu. Ermac's souls were used for some of his ninjas and now Ermac has one soul left in him. We returned them back to Japan and Scorpion also wanted me to tell you that he no longer has a vendetta against you and wishes you peace. Lin Kuei now that you have saved the world from Shinnok's grasp, enjoy the peace you have earned" said Raiden.

Raiden and Fujin teleported back to the heavens. Sub-Zero was happy to have his brother as well as members of his clan returned to him. Rain had also decided to stay among their ranks. Their first order of business was to rebuild their stronghold and forces. The Brotherhood of Shadow had become a branch off the Lin Kuei and Noob Saibot was a Co Grandmaster along with his brother. They met with Scorpion and Ermac and had made a peace treaty with the Shirai Ryu. From that moment on, both clans swore to keep Earthrealm safe from anymore opposing danger.


End file.
